All Alone
by castaway567
Summary: Odd is by himself as Ulrich and Yumi spend their time together and Jeremy and Aelita spend time together, Will Xana pick off the lonely memeber of the group without the others knowing? Ch 4 is here and is the final chapter. I've started a sequel called
1. All Alone

I don't own Code Lyoko, wish I did but I don't

This is my first fanfic so please review but be kind I'm new to code lyoko so if there are some controversies please let me know.

Odd burst into the room that he shared with Ulrich and tripped over Kiwi as he ran to meet his master.

"Where's the fire Odd," Ulrich leaned back in his chair and grinned up at the blond haired boy.

"ha ha, there is no fire, the new action movie came out and I convinced Jim to let us off campus tonight to see it. Since it's Friday we can stay out late."

Ulrich looked down, "Uhh I'm sorry man, but I promised Yumi that I'd go to her house and we'd have dinner together and then go to the field and watch the stars, you know kind of a date night.

"Oh well that's cool, I'll see if Jeremy wants to go."

Odd sulked out of his and Ulrich's room and went to find Jeremy. He checked Jeremy's room but found no one so he headed to Aelita's room. He knocked and heard movement inside. Aelita poked her head out and smiled at the sight of Odd.

"Hey Odd, what's up?"

"I just got permission from Jim to go off campus tonight and I was wondering if you and Jeremy wanted to go?"

Aelita looked at Odd sadly, "Odd, Jeremy and I already have plans, I'm sorry, maybe another time ok?"

Odd nodded glumly and headed back to his room. He didn't want to watch the movie by himself and he really didn't want to ask Sissy and her crew if they wanted to go. As he walked back to his room Odd's cell phone rang. Odd pulled it out and read the text message.

X.A.N.A. Go To Factory

J.

Odd almost jumped for joy. He wasn't going to spend the night alone after all. He ran to the factory almost thankful for Xana's attack.

Jeremy and Aelita laughed as they ate in the food court at the mall and then decided to walk along the streets for a little while until they had to head back.

Yumi smiled as she shoved another bite of noodles into her mouth. She couldn't believe that she and Ulrich finally had a night to just hang out with each other. Ulrich saw her glance and smiled back. They both sighed and leaned back content to enjoy each other's company.

Odd rushed to the factory and as he reached the freight elevator his phone rang again.

The Others Are In Lyoko

Jump In Last Scanner

J.

Odd rushed down to the scanners and jumped in the middle one since it was the only one with a door open. He felt the virtualization process begin and in a blur of light he was rushed to Lyoko. As Odd landed in Lyoko the scanner shut down and a tower deactivated. Odd looked around for the others.

"Hey Jeremy, where is everyone?"

Nothing

"Hey Genius I need you to direct me to the others. Hello?"

Odd looked around and began to look for the others. Three crabs slowly stalked him from a distance. Back on earth Jeremy's command chair sat empty. Xana quietly laughed to himself. He'd finally tricked one of the gang into coming to Lyoko on their own. Now Odd was vulnerable with no one to help him. At last Xana would have his revenge.


	2. Something's wrong

_Thanks for the reviews I'll try to keep updating soon. Hope ya'll enjoy and oh yeah, I don't own code lyoko_

Odd slowly surveyed the forest region. Nothing. Odd slowly felt a sense of dread fall over him.

"Jeremy, can you hear me, Hello anyone? I could really use a hand in uhhh." Odd was cut off by a laser blast from the nearest crab. It lifted him off the ground and threw him into the tree behind him. Odd stumbled to his feet. "Ow that hurt more than usual Xana must of put the virus in to make this real. I'm going to have to be careful."

Two more blasts danced their way towards Odd who sprang out of the way with ease.

"Laser Arrow"

Two arrows shot from Odd's glove and the second one struck home. The destroyed crab's companions circled around and fired again. Odd jumped up into the tree he had been thrown into earlier and fired again. This time both arrows hit. The two crabs burst into pieces. Odd sat down on a branch, trying to figure a way to get a hold of the others.

Ulrich walked into his and Odd's room.

"hey Odd, sorry we didn't get to hang out tonight, but do you…umm Odd where are you?"

Ulrich called Jeremy.

"Yeah Jeremy he's not here and the cafeteria's closed, I don't know where he would go. What? No I'm sure he didn't go with Sissy or anyone. No Jeremy Sam is out of town this weekend. I'm not sure where he'd go"

Ulrich hung up the phone and headed out to look over the campus for Odd. Jeremy hung up the phone and started his scan of the Lyoko. Nothing.

"Hey Aelita?"

"Yeah Jeremy"

"Has Xana been unusually quiet lately."

"I guess Jeremy. I don't know maybe he's just in deep planning. We should be on our guard."

"Yeah, I just did a scan no trouble yet."

Odd continued his trek across the forest region. Something was definitely wrong. He hadn't seen any of the gang and Jeremy didn't even warn him of the attack. Without Jeremy he couldn't reload arrows. I'm going to have to be careful thought Odd. He rubbed his shoulder which was still sore from where he'd taken the hit earlier.

" I sure hope the others come soon, I could use their help getting out of here." Odd muttered to himself.

Three hornets came down out of the trees firing at Odd. With lasers exploding all around him Odd took off running through the forest trying to lose his pursuers.


	3. On the Run

_Thanks everyone for the reviews, it seems like most of y'all like the story so far. Well here's chapter three. Hope you enjoy and please review._

Ulrich having finished his search of the campus and not finding Odd decided to head back to his dorm. When he got there and Odd still hadn't returned he decided to continue his search in the morning. Odd had probably met some girl at the movies and was trying to win her heart with some silly song. Ulrich smiled at the thought and went to sleep.

Odd was not smiling or sleeping. He was hiding in a small cave he'd found while running from the hornets. Xana's monsters had increased in number and Odd had given up trying to fight his way through them. Down to only six arrows Odd went into hiding, hoping someone would find him.

"I really just wanted to hang out and then I got tricked into coming to Lyoko by myself. Real good Odd real good."

Odd crouched on a boulder trying to think of a way to contact the others. He needed help quick. Every time he'd been hit by a laser blast the affects had remained. He was in pain all over and it was starting to get hard to move.

"It's like I'm actually here and not virtual. Wow this must be what Aelita felt like for years before we found her, no one to talk to and always hiding from monsters. I just need to rest a little and then I'll be ok."

Odd closed his eyes but nothing happened. "Crap I forgot Aelita said she'd never slept until she came to earth."

Odd slowly slid off the boulder and limped farther into the cave.

Ulrich, asleep, heard Odd scream out in pain. Ulrich sat upright in bed and looked over to where Odd should've been asleep.

"Odd?"

No the noise hadn't been from the bed it was from his dream. Ulrich had seen Odd running in lyoko, well limping was more like it. As Ulrich materialized close to his friend a crab blasted Odd and the blond headed boy collapsed. Ulrich rushed to his side and when he picked him up he saw blood on his hands. Odd screamed in pain and then looked into Ulrich's eyes.

"I'm glad you came for me Ulrich, but I'm afraid you're too late."

Odd gasped and went limp in his friend's arms.

Ulrich awake still couldn't get the sight of Odd dying out of his mind. He ran to Jeremy's room and banged on the door. The door opened.

"Jeremy we need to get to the factory now."

Odd tried again to fall asleep but to no avail. He heard saw a bright light at the end of the tunnel he'd been following and came upon another opening. He stepped into the desert region. He looked around and started to climb up on a rock. A laser blast hit at Odd's feet and he dived out of the way of two more that passed where his head had just been. Sore and tired Odd unleashed two arrows at the hornets pursuing him. For once his aim was perfect and Xana's two monsters disintegrated. Odd smiled at his minor victory and ran for a outcropping of rocks, making a mental note that he only had four arrows left.


	4. Final Moments

Hey everyone this is the last chapter for this story. I plan on writing another one in a week or so. I hope you enjoy and please review to let me know what you thought of the whole thing.

Ulrich and Jeremy ran to the park to enter the sewer to the factory. Jeremy was on the phone waking up Aelita and Urich was talking to Yumi.

"Yeah, I think Odd is in Lyoko. No, Yumi I'm not positive but I had a dream and I…I don't know it just feels like where he is."

Yumi slipped out her window and headed to the factory. She ran into Aelita at the sewer hatch and the two girls descended in pursuit of their friends.

Odd was still crouched behind some rocks when he spotted one of Xana's tanks rolling his way. Odd crouched even lower hoping he wouldn't be spotted. The tank rolled by and Odd breathed a sigh of relief. Odd turned around just in time to see the first hornet swooping down at him. Diving out of the way of the barrage of lasers, Odd jumped from rock to rock in a mad dash to find new cover.

Jeremy and Ulrich arrived at the factory. Ulrich went to the scanners while Jeremy headed into the control room. Ulrich went to step into the scanner but they were all dark.

"Hey Jeremy what's up with the scanners?"

"Give me a minute will you I'm trying to figure out what's going on. Oh Crap!"

"Jeremy what's wrong?"

"It appears Xana put a virus in the computer that shutdown the scanners. If Odd is in there and he loses all his life points then he won't be able to return and he'll die."

"Is Odd there? Hurry and get the scanner working so I can get to him."

"I'm looking, wait….Yes I see Odd on the scanner and he's under attack, I'm restarting the scanners, it will take a minute."

Odd was busy dodging to and fro that when he heard Jeremy's voice he thought he was hallucinating.

"Genius is that you?"

"Yeah Odd, I'm trying to restart the scanners, you are low on life points though so don't try anything stupid."

"You know me well Jeremy, why is it that when I get hit it feels real."

"That's cause until the scanners come online it is real."

"Damn!"

Odd unleashed his last four arrows at two hornets and dove behind another rock as a crab fired at him.

"Jeremy I could really use…"

"I'm way ahead of you, here you go Odd, twenty more arrows."

"Thanks bud."

Odd smiled as he started firing at the approaching monsters. Ulrich stood impatiently waiting for the scanners to reboot. Aelita and Yumi sprinted for the freight elevator.

Odd jumping from rock to rock didn't notice the larger circle of monsters slowly closing in all around him. The laser fire grew in intensity. Odd tried to dodge it all but wasn't fast enough. Two lasers struck him in the chest.

"Odd you are down to ten life points, you can't get hit again." Jeremy looked at the screen, the scanners were almost ready.

"I know that Jeremy, there's too many of them, I can't dodge them all." Odd grew frantic and started firing randomly in all directions as he ran.

Yumi and Aelita arrived and Yumi headed to the scanners. Aelita stayed with Jeremy to help him reboot the scanners. A light flashed on the screen.

"Ulrich, Yumi, get in the scanners, I can't virtualize you yet, but I can at least scan you into the computer. That may just give us the time we need for you to get to Odd."

The two friends nodded to each other and stepped into the scanners. The doors closed and the scanning process was begun.

Odd kept running firing at random. In a panicked voice he cried out, "Genius I've run out of options here. Get me out NOW!"

A hornet streaked across the sky towards Odd.

Jeremy noticed it too late. "Odd watch out!"

The hornet fired at Odd the laser streaked towards the blonde boy and caught him in the back and lifted him off his feet. He fell to the ground gasping for air. Everything started to fade around him.

"Jeremy the scanners are online." Aelita cried.

Jeremy virtualized Yumi and Ulrich immediately.

Ulrich virtualized next to his collapsed friend. He ran over to Odd and Yumi followed close behind destroying monsters as she ran. Ulrich reached Odd and picked knelt down beside him. Odd looked into his friend's eyes.

"I'm glad you came for me Ulrich, but I'm afraid you're too late."

"No Odd, stay with me you got to stay with me, I can't lose you I…" Ulrich broke down and cradled Odd's head in his lap. Yumi came running up and started blocking lasers as Ulrich held on to his friend. Odd suddenly dematerialized in front of them. Ulrich let out a scream of anguish and drew his sword. He charged at the hornet still floating in the air and stabbed his sword down on the eye like symbol. The hornet disintegrated.

"Guys I need your help here now I'm devirtualizing you now."

Yumi and Ulrich felt themselves being disassembled and then appeared in the scanners once again. They both stepped out to find Aelita in the third scanner holding onto someone. As the two got closer they saw that Aelita was holding on to Odd.

"He's not doing well, we need to get him to a hospital fast."

Yumi and Ulrich stepped in a grabbed Odd and carried him to the elevator. Jeremy met them and together they all carried Odd to the outside of the factory. Jeremy called the emergency number and an ambulance arrived in minutes and whisked Odd away.

The police showed up and began questioning the young friends.

"How did this happen to your friend?" The cop stood there looking intently for an answer.

"Sir, Odd is an adventurous kid and when we didn't hang out with him this weekend he decided to come try some jumps with his bike. I guess he fell and we found him today when we went looking for him." Jeremy smiled weakly hoping the story would hold.

The officer looked unsure until Ulrich pointed out a busted bicycle that was lying on the ground a few yards away. The cop nodded and let them rush to the hospital.

"Where did that bike come from?" Yumi asked.

"It's mine, I crashed doing tricks a week ago and left it here." Ulrich said.

Jeremy nodded and explained that Ulrich had mentioned it on the way over.

The four friends arrived at the hospital and were told that Odd was not allowed any visitors at that time. He was in bad shape and the doctors were doing all they could. Hours passed as the four hoped for the best. A doctor finally poked his head out of the room and asked them to come in. Ulrich entered first followed by Yumi and Jeremy and Aelita.

Odd lay unconscious on a bed with numerous IV's hooked up to him. Aelita gasped at the sight and Jeremy took her outside. The doctor left and Ulrich moved around to the other side of the bed.

"Odd, I'm sorry we didn't get there sooner. I should have known something was wrong when you didn't come back."

Ulrich couldn't hold it back anymore and tears started to flow from his eyes. Yumi moved around to put her arm around him. A small laugh came from the bed.

"Oh suck it up man, I'm not dead," Odd muttered.

Ulrich and Yumi both smiled and Odd fell back to sleep.

Later Odd awoke and sat up. In the corner of the room sat Aelita. The friends had decided to always keep someone with Odd. It happened to be Aelita's turn when Odd woke back up.

"Hi Odd how are you feeling."

"I'm doing ok, I'm just scared."

Aelita frowned, "what are you scared of?"

Odd was quiet for a while and then finally spoke up, "I'm scared of being all alone. When I was trapped in Lyoko the only thing that kept me going was knowing that you guys were coming for me. I've never been so scared though. I was all alone trying to fight for my very survival."

Odd grew quiet for a moment. "Aelita, how did you last so long?"

Aelita grew quiet and then smiled, "I always assumed someone would find me and rescue me. You and your friends saved me just like we saved you today."

Odd nodded and laid his head back down. "Thanks Aelita, for not giving up on me. I'm glad you and the others came. I…. I really was afraid I'd never see you again."

Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremy walked in and overheard Odd talking to Aelita. They walked up to Odd and each one told them that they would always be there for each other. None of them would ever worry about being alone.

"I'm glad to have you as friends," said Odd, "without you whose leftovers would I eat."

The others laughed and all agreed that Odd was back to his normal self.

_Thanks for reading, please review and I'm planning on making a sequel if you liked this one so let me know._


End file.
